


Under the willow

by Jules_Fantom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 1995, Angst, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Carrie Wilson Redemption, F/M, Finding Love, Fleggie, Fluff, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Julie Molina is a badass, M/M, Magic, Protective boys, buckle up cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride, inspo from a song, juke is the best and no one can change my mind, timetravel, willex, willex is also up there, willow trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_Fantom/pseuds/Jules_Fantom
Summary: What if Julie couldn't save her boys from those jolts?A distraught Julie, Flynn and Willie make a risky plan to save the boys from ever dying, even if that means going back to the past and slapping those hot dogs out of their hands themselves.They encounter one tiny problem, they didn't plan how to get back to 2020.Stuck in the past, how will they cope, will the guys make amends with their parents? Will Julie and Luke ever go back to their 'interesting little relationship'?*Based on the song Willow - Jasmine Thomson
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Down by the water

Under the willow

Sits a lone ghost

Minding the secrets. 

He had a life 

One lived happily

He planted a seed

That grew through the reeds… 

Summers and winters

Through snowy Decembers

He sat by the water

Close to the embers

Thinking about the life that he once had. 

Then along came a girl, Her name was Julie.


	2. Losing those you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No NO, I-i though you crossed over.. Why didn’t you cross over?   
> “ I guess playing the orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business.”

Still buzzing from her performance at the Orpheum, Julie's steps in her studio to say one last thanks to the boys that came back from death and brought her back to life. Looking around the dark room, tilting her head up she takes a deep breath, “I know i already said this but, thank you guys.

”Your welcome.” An unexpected but not unwelcome reply comes from down behind the couch. Turning around she quickly flips on the lights, tears come her eyes as her brain takes in what her eyes are seeing, those same goofy boys she had met not even a few weeks ago were now lying on the floor of the studio clutching their sides, their eyes giving away the obvious pain they were in. 

Panicking she says “w-why are you here, i-i thought-”  
She gets cut off by a shout of pain coming from all of the boys as a jolt strikes through them. “No NO, I-i though you crossed over.. Why didn’t you cross over?   
“ I guess playing the orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business.” Alex replies.  
Reggie pipes up from his spot on the ground, “Point Caleb.”

“We wanted you to think we crossed over so we pretended to, we just-” He pauses looking down tears filling his eyes “ We had no where else to go.”  
“We thought you'd go straight to bed.” Reggie offers  
“Yea well i knew she was going to come out here but nobody ever listens to..”Alex starts to sarcastically reply but is cut off by another painful jolt.  
“You have to save yourself right now, go join Caleb’s club please, its better than not existing at all, please just go, poof out, do something, please do it for me please?” she cries looking into Luke’s eyes, “we’re not going back there.” Reggie's replies when Luke couldn’t. His throat closing up, it didn’t matter because he didn’t need air anyway but it choked his words up, He gathered all of his strength to stand up to walk over to Julie, “No music is worth making, Julie, if we're not making it with you.” Looking into each other's eyes, Julie gets lost in luke's hazel eyes. “No regrets.” he said softly.

Overcome with the grief of losing more people she loves, Julie lunges forwards into Luke's arms, she heard gasps coming from Alex and Reggie but she couldn’t really find it in her to question her new found ability to touch the ghost when she could be reeling in the feeling of Luke's arms around her, his breath on her neck, and his hands holding onto her exposed skin as if he was trying to keep himself on this plain of existence as long as he could. Julie feels Luke tighten his grasp as another jolt rips through him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear “At least we got to have this moment together before I had to leave you.”

Slowly she feels is grip loosen as he fades into nothing after one last finale jolt, her eyes opening with the realisation that he’s gone, her knees buckling she falls to the floor and cries out, Alex and Reggie shuffle and over to wrap her up in a group hug before they too were taken from the earth and Julie was left alone on the floor of her studio, crying out to the universe. Why her? Why was everyone she loved being taken away from her? 

And was how Flynn found her an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say in the first chapter, this is cross posted on Wattpad


	3. Making the plan to save their lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I might have an idea, but it's risky."

Flynn knew this was going to be hard Julie, firstly losing her mom, now her band. She had given Julie about thirty minute before checking up on her, she had carefully curated a text to send to her best friend.

“Hey Jules  
Listen I know you're going through a lot right now just please reply if you're alright it doesn’t matter what you say just say something.”

Flynn waited.

1 minute, alright that's fine she could just be typing

5 minutes, ok this is still fine she could just be with her dad or brother or showering even

10 minutes, nothing, not even a seen

15 minutes, she was getting worried with her best friends lack of response

20 minutes had gone past and she had a horrible feeling that something was wrong so she picked up her phone, tied up her shoes and quietly left her house running down the run to Julies. Her bed room light wasn't on making it hard for Flynn to see through the window into the dark room however after a few minutes of careful spying she concluded that Julie wasn’t in there so she ran out to the studio, standing on the tips of her toes she looked through the window and was met with the sight of her best friend crying violently on the floor. Quickly she threw open the doors and got down on the ground to comfort her friend.

After a while Julie had stopped crying so much she could speak again and told Flynn everything, from finding the boys out here in the same place that they were currently sitting, to Luke and Julie's hug, and eventually them all fading out of existence. 

After finishing her story Julie heard a deep sob coming from the loft, confused she pressed her finger to her lips and pointed up to the loft with her other hand while slowly standing up leaving a confused Flynn on the floor. Julie walked over to the ladder without making a sound and she started climbing up it, peeking her head out. She saw a crying long haired boy clutching Alex's pink sweater and a skateboard. Moving her arms up into the loft the floor creaked and his head snapped up to find curious brown eyes staring back at his.

“Julie?” He said hesitantly. The girl in question nodded her head realising who she was staring at and without thinking she threw her arms around him. “I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry I brought them into this mess” He starts throwing up word vomit.   
“No, don't think like that it's not your fault.” she said back, looking into his eyes.  
“Your Willie right?”   
“Yeah, i'm sorry for coming here i just had to be with him in some way.” Willie said, showing her the sweater he was holding, she offered a sad smile about to say something else before being cut off by Flynn's whispers of worry. Julie offered Willie her hand and he took it following Julie down the stairs of the loft.

“Oh thank god you're alright, i didn’t know what you’d heard but -” Flynn stops speaking her eyes going wide in shock. “Um Jules why are you holding hands with a skater boy and where did he come from cause i swear i shut the doors when i came in.”  
“Wait, Wait you can see me?” Willie says in shock.  
“Um yes why wouldn’t I be able to see you?” Flynn replies.  
“Flynn, he's a ghost.”

Understandably Flynn launches into a bunch of questions.  
“How do you know Julie?” “So you're connected to Caleb?” “When did you die?” and so on, eventually Willie just ends up telling them his side of the story leading up to now.  
After a few hours of talking Julie retires to her room leaving Flynn and Willie in the studio.

“Losing them is going to take a toll on her, she might not know it yet but it will, hopefully it won’t be in the form of another year long music coma.” Flynn says looking distraught.  
“I might have an idea, but it's risky, Willie looks up saying, a hopeful look on his face.  
He grabs Flynn's hand and poofs her up to Julie's room. 

“Whoa that was weird.” She says then quickly looks down searching for her shirt - she’d heard the stories.  
Willies face breaks into a smile, the first of that night, “Your good” he says.

After waking Julie up and Flynn explaining that Willie has a plan he takes Julies hand and says,  
“When I was alive my family was one of many families across the world that were called timekeepers, so when I was a child we went down to the water and planted a seed, that seed turned into a willow tree. We guarded that tree with our lives because if the knowledge of such powers found its way to some people then they would take the tree and use it for bad -” Willie pauses and takes this time to look into Julie's eyes. “That willow tree might’ve looked normal on the outside, but we knew what it really was, it's a magical gateway to anytime you could think of.”

“Wait Wait Wait.” Flynn interrupts, “You're saying that time travels possible?” she said with wide eyes.   
Willie sucks in a breath then replies “yes”   
“Well why didn’t you say something before when you were both crying out about your lost crushes?” Flynn practically shouts ignoring both of their blushes.

“Well time travel is a dangerous game, you could get stuck in a different time, or mess around in the past and completely change the future-”  
“But there's a chance we could save them from there fate, right?” Julie interrupts anxiously.  
“Essentially, yes.”  
“Then we have to at least try, for their sake.” Julie decides.

“It’ll be simple just go to 1995, and stop them from ever eating those hot dogs.”  
Julie says finalising the plan, Willie nods along and Flynn looks at them both like they're crazy “You're lucky you're my best friend Jules, I wouldn’t do this for just anybody.” She says putting her hand in, the other two smile and put their hands in as well.

And that's how they ended up staring at an old, giant, supposedly magical willow tree.


	4. Through the Magic Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three walk through Los Feliz talking quietly, Willie sharing his stories from over the many years of being a ghost, Julie and Flynn talking back, not caring who heard them. However they catch an unwanted set of ears, the body that the ears belong to starts following them quietly and unknowingly the trio lead them straight to the willow tree.

After a restless night with Flynn and Willie the next day the trio goes down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast. It's unusually quiet in the house this morning so when Julie finds a note on the bench a sense of calm washes over her.

“Morning Julie,   
Took Carlos out to a baseball tournament so we’ll be back around 7 if you and Flynn are hungry there's money in the pizza jar for you and you can also heat up some leftovers if you don’t feel like pizza  
We’ll see you later Xx.”

Julie puts the note down and gets out a bowl so she can have some cereal, Flynn already making herself some toast. Sitting down at the bench with their food willie talks them through the plan one more time and tells them that they’ll have to walk to the tree as he can’t poof in there the magically barriar prohibiting it. After cleaning up, grabbing their phones, shoes and the house key they lock up and set out on their journey to the willow tree.

The three walk through Los Feliz talking quietly, Willie sharing his stories from over the many years of being a ghost, Julie and Flynn talking back, not caring who heard them. However they catch an unwanted set of ears, the body that the ears belong to starts following them quietly and unknowingly the trio lead them straight to the willow tree.

Standing next to the willow tree Julie doesn’t feel anything magical about the area, but that feeling is quickly gone after Willie runs his hand down the bark on the trunk of the tree the surrounding nature lights up and glows, the old cracks in the trunk have light beams bursting out of them searching for the time keeper that awoken them. A breeze runs through the lagoon catching the green foliage on the tree.

A breathless “Wow.” comes from Julie's mouth and Willie's face lights up with a blinding smile.  
“Yea its cool isn’t it, I haven’t been here since i died - it was just too painful for me - but i’m ready now.” Willie says with a determined look on his face turning towards Julie and Flynn, both standing there stunned.

Both snapping out of it when they hear a branch snap from a nearby bush, their heads swinging to the right to face the sound,   
“Yea so how does it work?” Flynn says turning to Willie again.  
“Oh you’ll like this part.” Willie replies the smile returning to his face.

Willie’s eyes flutter closed and his hands come together in front of him as if he was praying, Slowly and quietly Willie starts muttering,   
“Placant, cum Spiritus, Qui nos hodie veni mittere nobiscum revertere et ponet manus tua industria in tempore, Ad 1995.” 

Slowly spreading his hands apart, like magic a white rod appears out of thin air where his hands used to be, The leaves and branches on the trees surrounding them were going crazy flying in every direction, the light beams coming from the willow trees trunk had gotten impossibly brighter. Willies hands closed into fists and the rod dropped from the space it was floating, his hands coming down to catch it mid fall, spinning it in his hands he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes and winks at the bewildered girls in front of him.

Julie and Flynn both had matching looks of bewilderment on their faces, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. After picking their jaws up from the ground Flynn says,  
“I can die happy now.”  
After receiving weird looks from Willie and Julie she clarifies,  
“What I just found out time travel exists, MAGIC IS REAL, ghosts are hot and not scary-” Julie rolls her eyes, “-well except for Caleb, AND i'm about to go back to the past, ITS 1995 PEOPLE GET HYPED!”

“1995 here we come.” Willie whispers and throws the rod up into the air with a smile on his face.  
The leaves on the tree sway and swoosh forming an oval shape leading into the water, a bright burst of white light floods the space and when they open their eyes again instead of looking through the shape and seeing the water and nature they were previously admiring They then see a swirl of purples and blues with some specks of black and white.  
Julie feels a weird sensation in her chest, like the portal is calling to her, tugging and pulling at her to go through it, she looks over at Flynn and knows that she can feel it too.

“Last chance to turn back.” Willie says breathlessly.

“Not a chance.” Julie replies, looking to Willie, he holds his hand out pointing to the portal motioning to her to walk through it.   
Maintaining the eye contact she takes a few slow steps forward, looks into the dark abyss and jumps, disappearing through it.

Flynn takes a pointed look at Willie and he follows Julie through the hole.

“My life really is crazy.” Flynn mutters and takes the leap through herself. 

The portal doesn’t close up immediately leaving time for the stranger that followed the trio here to jump through as well, straight after the portal swirls in from the outside and closes in another burst of white light.

Julie feels like shes been falling for hours although she reasons that it can’t have been more than 20 minutes but with no sign of Flynn or Willie it feels like years, looking down into the blackness she sees a tiny speck of white in the distance that's steadily growing bigger as she falls after 10 seconds see can see buildings and streets and lights, the butterflies in her stomach start swarming and she feels nervous, 5 seconds past and see can see where she's about to land and she wants none of it, 5 more seconds past and she left the hole now falling down from the sky aiming straight for a dumpster in a secluded alley.

She lands on her stomach and the wind is immediately knocked out of her, winded and struggling to breath she looks up and sees Willie falling from the sky about a metre to her left and Flynn a metre to her right, both landing safely in the dumpster next to her, she looks over at them trying to catch their breath as well but looks up when she hear screaming coming from straight above her.

Julie looks up in time to see another person land right on top of her, when the stranger looks up at her both sets of eyes widen in surprise and recognition but before Julie could say anything Flynn pipes up from beside them.

“CARRIE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coments are greatly appreciated :)


	5. Retelling their Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Um what -i-, you guys have some explaining to do.” Carrie says looking shocked.  
> “WE have some explaining to do… I think YOU have some explaining to, why - how are you even here?” Flynn nearly shouts.

“CARRIE?”  
“Uhmm hi”  
“Who’s Carrie?”  
“Um excuse me, You don’t know who I am? ugh unbelievable.” Carries says with a roll of her eyes.  
Julie's mind was exploding, “Wait, wait, wait, you can see him?”  
“...yea why wouldn’t I be able to?”  
“Oh Julie it’s because in this year I haven't died yet.” Willie explained  
“ Um what -i-, you guys have some explaining to do.” Carrie says looking shocked.  
“WE have some explaining to do… I think YOU have some explaining to, why - how are you even here?” Flynn nearly shouts.

“ Well i saw you and Julie walking past a shop i was in and i went out to congratulate you on your performance at the Orpheum.” She pauses and says “ Congrats by the way, it was really moving, your performance.” Carrie finishes her sentence looking down at her feet, takes a few breaths then continues, “Anyways i went outside and something was off with you two, you were talking but the other one wasn’t replying, but you just kept on talking like it was normal.”

Willie cut in and says, “Oh they were talking to me.”

Carrie turns her head to him, gives him a once over and carries on with her story.  
“Ok, i heard something about magic and i was just really curious, so i might’ve followed you guys.”  
“Might of, MIGHT OF, Carrie why would you follow us through the portal?” Flynn rages.  
“Um first off it’s magic, why wouldn’t i, Secondly, PORTAL TO WHAT? Where are we? It's your turn to explain now.”

So that's exactly what she does, Julie pours her heart out to Carrie, she tells her something she would have told her a long time ago had they still been friends.

“The guys in my band,” She hesitates. “Their not holograms, Their ghosts.”   
“I KNEW IT, I knew there was something off about those ‘holograms’.”

“The day i lost my chair in the music program Papi asked me to clean out mom's studio because we were going to sell the house, I was cleaning up in the loft and i found a demo cd by a band called sunset curve.”  
Julie was very careful about her next words not wanting to upset Carrie by spilling everything about her dad.  
“I played it and three boys fell into the studio, Luke, Alex and Reggie.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“And Luke helped me to realise that I could and needed to play music again, he breathed life back into me and I started playing and performing again, just like nothing had changed,  
He gave me a song he wrote called bright and convinced me to play for Mrs Harrison to try to get back into the music program again. However it turns out that it was the spirit rally that day so Mrs Harrison and the rest of the school were in the gym watching, well, you. Me and Flynn were standing there waiting for an opportunity and the guys poofed in and talked me up onto that stage, And eventually joined me up there.  
That's when we realised that everyone could see them when performing with me.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“The guys played with me to make amends with Flynn when I lied to her about them, They took a poem that I wrote about her and turned it into music.”  
“It was really sweet of them.” Flynn adds.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Everything was going great, Great band, Great friends, Great guy, But then they found out that their other band mate that hadn't died with them stole all of their songs they wrote together and passed them off as his own. They met a ghost named Caleb and they got into some serious trouble with him, you see he wanted them to come and play at his club for eternity because they were too powerful and he needed them working for him, so Caleb stamped them which would send powerful and very painful jolts through them slowly ripping their soul apart.  
In hopes that they could cross over instead of flickering out we played the Orpheum which we thought was their unfinished business.”

“Woah, Woah, Woah wait a second how could you get into the Orpheum in such little time?” Carrie questions.  
“Well that was actually because of me, I drove the bus that had the band that was supposed to open for Panic! Into another city ensuring that there was no time for them to get back so they had to find a new opening act.” Willie provided.

“But why would you do that for them?”  
“Because I was, am, in love with the drummer.”  
Julie flicks him a sad smile and continues her story.

“Just when I was about to go on the guys still hadn’t shown up and I thought the worst had happened, they were getting those jolts pretty bad when I left them to drive to the Orpheum. The stage hand was telling me i had to go on and i thought that the boys that i had loved were gone, that they had flickered out. I ran out of the building and onto the street and cried out to the universe, as i was balling my eyes out a lady came up to me and gave me a single dahlia, i took this as a sign coming from my mom and went back inside, dried my tears and waltzed up onto that stage and started singing my heart out for them. 

Obviously you were there, you saw what happened, they poofed in and sang with me for one last time and poofed out for the last time.”  
Julie pauses looking down tears filling her eyes as she remembers what happens next, Flynn continues the story for her.  
“Julie got home and found the boys on the floor of the studio in so much pain from the jolts, Luke somehow found the strength to get up and stand next to Julie and they hugged, he whispered in her ear and flickered out. Julie fell to the ground and Alex and Reggie shuffled over to her and wrapped her up in a hug before disappearing as well, leaving Julie alone.” Flynn finishes tears coming to her own eyes, Julie and Willie were full on sobbing and Carrie looked like she was about to start.

After taking a moment to calm down Willie continues the story,  
“We made a plan, to stop them from ever dying and that leads us up to right about now, where you followed us into the past, 1995 to be exact.”

“ Oh Julie I'm so sorry that this happened to you i-”  
Carrie was abruptly cut off by Julie shushing her.  
“Guys those voices sound familiar…”

“ This is awesome you guys, We’re playing the orpheum.”  
“Oh My God, that's Luke!” Julie shouts as she jumps out of the dumpster they were all sitting in Flynn Carrie and Willie following after her as she sprints down the alley trying to locate the owner of the voice.

“I can’t even count how many bands have played here and then ended up being huge.”

Julie runs a little faster turning into a sprint as she sees her boys.

“We’re gonna be legends,eat up boys because after tonight everything changes.”

But before they could take the bite that would seal their fate a girl comes sprinting and shouting down the alley, screaming at them to not take a bite out of their delicious looking hotdogs.  
They all turn their heads to look at each other and then back to the girl that was currently standing right in front of them now joined by two other girls and a very good looking boy if Alex did think so himself.

“Uhm Hi can we help you?” Luke asks.  
“Luke, Alex, Reggie do NOT eat those hot dogs.  
“Hey guys how does she know our names?” Reggie asks.  
“I don’t know, maybe she’s a fan?”  
“Not of those hot dogs, please just put them in the bin, throw in on the ground, stomp on them, throw them onto the road,”  
“Just please do not eat them.” Say finishes looking straight into Luke's eyes.

“Yeah ok sure,” Luke stands making his way across the road to the bins, he turns around to face his brothers and says, “guys i have a weird feeling about this, lets just throw them in the bin boys we’ll find something else to-” But Luke was cut off, struck by ongoing traffic, because of course this would happen to him.  
Before he fell to the ground he caught the eyes of the mystery girl and saw her face contort into a scream  
“LUKE.”

His head hit the ground, His eyes fluttered shut, His body felt numb, He heard the sirens, the paramedics trying to get him to respond, but his eyes remained shut.  
And slowly he stopped hearing at all.

So of course he was very concerned when he woke up in a room surrounded by his boys, and four strangers.


	6. New Power Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to focus all of her energy into her hands  
> She drops lifeless.  
> "JULIE!"

A loud screeching of brakes and a sickening crunch bring terror into Alex and Reggie's eyes, they both watch in shock as their best friends body collides with a car, They hear a heart breaking scream coming from behind them but they both don’t dare to avert their eyes watching as Luke's body goes limp and rolls of the hood of the car and onto the ground. 

They run over onto the road and shake Luke trying to get him to respond, make a noise, move a limb, something, anything.  
The driver of the car gets out and starts freaking out about hitting Luke but Reggie and Alex don’t give him any attention.  
Alex moves his hands to Luke's neck searching for a pulse, but nothing, He can feel a panic attack coming up however before he could say anything the strange girl from before was kneeling next to Luke.

“Julie you have to do this now he doesn’t have much time left, Just put your hands on his chest and focus on putting all of your energy into your hands, the spirits will help you.”

Julie looks up into Alex’s eyes. “It’s going to be ok Alex, just breath ok?”

Immediately after she looks down at Luke, then her hands, carefully she puts her hands on his chest and looks around in case strangers are watching her, luckily none are around. Looking back down at her hands again she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, Focusing all of her energy into her hands she holds her breath waiting for something to happen, just as she was about to give up she feels warm all of a sudden and a weird tingling sensation flows through her veins.

She hears two gasps to her right which she presumes belonged to Reggie and Alex, continuing to focus on her hands she opens her eyes and is shocked to find that she and Luke are glowing, a warm yellow colour was erupting from their skin.

Julie carefully removes one hand and touches it to his neck immediately finding a strong pulse, sighing in relief she moves her hand back.  
She hears Willie shout “Is his pulse back?” but she ignores him instead focusing even harder on her hands, so Alex carefully moves his hand over to Luke's neck and finds a strong pulse and shouts back to Willie “Yea his pulse is back, what did your friend do, he didn’t have one when I last checked?”

Choosing to dismiss Alex’s last question he shouts back to Julie.  
“Julie you’ve got to stop now, it’s done, you’ve saved him, if you keep putting your energy into him it’ll hurt you.”  
True to Willie words a few seconds later Julie drops to the ground next to him.  
“ JULES!” Flynn shouts, “What happened to her?” she asks running over.  
“She’s fainted, I think.” The raven haired boy replies.  
“She’ll be alright just wait for her to wake up then give her some water and sugar, her energies low thats all.” Willie explains

An ambulance pulls up next to them, Reggie didn’t even remember dialling the number, but he did remember hanging up accidentally in shock after Luke and the mystery girl started glowing.  
The paramedics jump out and one tends to Luke and gets him into the vehicle, the other starts asking questions Reggie has to answer because Alex is on the verge of a panic attack and that's when they notice the girl lying on the ground.

“What happened to her?”  
Reggie starts to answer but is cut off by Willie.  
“she's fine, just a bit squeamish and fainted after seeing him get hit by that car.”  
“Ok then.” the paramedic says suspiciously. And their coworker tells them they're all ready to head to the hospital.  
“OK one of your boys can ride with us.”  
“It’s ok Reggie you go i’ll meet you there.” Alex says still in shock and close to a panic attack as he watches Reggie get into the back of the ambulance and close the doors.

Turning back to the group of not so strangers. “Please tell me you know how to get to the hospital.” he asks, almost pleading.

Willie takes his hand and looks into his eyes nodding and leads them off the road leaving Carrie and Flynn to grab Julie, They make it quite a way before Julie wakes up.  
“Guys what’s going on, Where am i, why are you carrying me?”  
“Woah ok Jules calm down your fine you just fainted.” Flynn answers.  
“Wait is- is Luke ok, did i save him?”  
“Yes Julie he’s fine, he’s on his way to the hospital right now.”

“Um Excuse for asking but, why do you care so much about him-” He pauses, “Luke?” He clarifies.

Julie, Willie, Flynn, and Carrie share nervous glance before Carrie pipes up,  
“Oh look here’s the hospital.”

Looking into Alex’s sad eyes he asks, “Do you want us to come in with you?  
“Please?” Alex replies.

All holding hands they walked into the hospital, Immediately finding Reggie curled into a ball and crying on a couch in the waiting room of the hospital.  
Alex rushes over and engulfs Reggie in a hug and he Immediately begins talking.

“They wouldn’t let me in to see him, the doctors say he’s in surgery now and i keep asking about how he’s doing but they won’t tell me anything -” Alex stops Reggies word vomit.  
“Hey it’s ok Luke is going to be fine he had a pulse.”  
“But Alex that's the thing, he flat lined in the Ambulance, they had to shock him, and yes he might not have been dead when he went into the hospital but that was thirty minutes ago and for we know he could be lying dead on an operating table somewhere.”

In response Alex just hugs him tighter, Eventually the whole group ends up on the couch touching everyone else in some way a few hours later a doctor walks into the waiting room and says  
“Luke Patterson?”

Alex and Reggie jump up and almost ran over the doctor, staring up at him pleading with their eyes that he’s ok, that he’s not dead on an operating table and that they're going to be able to see their friend again.

“Luke is fine the operation was a success he is still asleep but we can show you to his room if you’d like.”  
Breathing a sigh of relief they look over to the rest of the group, Alex nods his head asking them to come over to them. They do and the doctor leads them to the room that Luke was currently in. Alex sat down on Luke's right, next to Alex was Willie, then Flynn, Carrie, Julie and ending with Reggie on Luke's left. One by one they all fall into a deep sleep the stress of tonight finally taking its toll on the teenagers.

None of them notice when Luke's eyes slowly open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Coments are Greatly appreciated


	7. She's Kinda Sus, Don't you Agree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She what?” Luke insists.  
> “She kinda, um, Juliestartedglowingandyoudidtooandshebroughtbackyourpulse.”  
> Luke looks at Alex with his eyebrows raised, not quite sure what his friend had said.

How many times could Luke open his eyes before people noticed?   
The first time he tries his eyes crack painfully open and the first thing he sees is the bright white hospital lights coming from directly above him, wincing as the sudden brightness hurts his head his eyes snap shut again.

Luke reasons it had to have only been 5 minutes but he was getting impatient so slowly and carefully he tried to open his eyes again, cracking them open a few millimetres at a time. This seems to be working so that’s what he does until his eyes are open enough for his brain to be able to process the image that it being sent, In his tiny little hospital are two of his best friends and four strangers, one of them being the mystery girl from before, his eyes closed.

Mulling over his thoughts should be easy there wasn’t much to think about, he was in an accident, no he was hit by a car, he floated out of his body, he watched as the mystery girl and his body glowed a soft yellow, he felt like he was sucked back into his body again, and then he woke up here.

It couldn’t have been real, humans don’t make other humans glow.  
Wait, what if she was a witch, hold on, no witches don’t exist, a guardian angel then?

He tried his eyes again, he just needed another look at the girl, but instead of finding her sleeping form, he saw her staring back at her.

Turns out it was only three times before someone noticed.

In shock her eyes widen, looking over at the sleeping person next to her she shakes him awake, Reggie's eyes open and is confused as to why he had been violently shaken awake Julie nods her head toward Luke which in turn makes Reggie look at him.

“Omg Luke, you're awake.”  
“What happened?” Luke asks.  
“Dude you were hit by a car, you flat lined in the ambulance and you no pulse when your first hit, But Julie -” He was cut off by Julie kicking his ankle under the bed, out of sight from Luke, she gives Reggie a look while subtly shaking her head and he stops talking.

‘Weird’ Luke thought.  
They wake up the rest of the group and talk to each other about what happened, Luke noticing as Alex leaned into Willies side more and more throughout the conversation, as well as Reggies sneaking glances at Flynn.

After a while Willie, Flynn and Carrie had decided to go stretch their legs and go get something to eat, Julie went too although somewhat reluctantly, stealing one last look at Luke, she pulls the door behind her, it doesn’t close completely but Julie doesn’t seem to notice turning around and running to catch up to her friends instead.  
“So what's the deal with those guys.” Luke asks.

“We should tell him.” Alex says to Reggie instead of answering his question.  
“Tell me what?”  
“Well straight after your were hit, we ran other to you and I checked your pulse, you, well didn’t seem to have one. I could feel a panic attack coming on, cause i thought you were dead, anyway Julie came over, put her hands on your chest and -”  
Alex stops as if unsure of himself.  
“She what?” Luke insists.  
“She kinda, um, Juliestartedglowingandyoudidtooandshebroughtbackyourpulse.”

Luke looks at Alex with his eyebrows raised, not quite sure what his friend had said.  
Alex seemed to have read Luke's mind as he repeated himself, slower this time “ Julie started glowing and you did too and she brought back your pulse.”

Luke looks back at his friends in shock, ‘So i hadn’t been a dream’ he thought.  
Before Luke could answer his friends they hear someone speaking just behind his room door.

“Oh Angelica, I’m going to go check on our food poisoning patients, would you mind checking in on dear Luke in there?”

“Yeah sure, Whats up with the food poisoning?”  
“Oh a bunch of patients came in last night complaining of stomach pains, which then lead to them vomiting up blood. All of them had one thing in common, they all ate a street dog out of the back of an old's mobile last night. What's sad about it is most of them have died in the little time that they’ve been here, there's only 4 left.”  
The other nurse made a sad noise.”Well you go check on them, Ill see how Mr Patterson is doing.”

Luke, Reggie and Alex all looked at each other, they were seconds away from eating those street dogs, but they didn’t, Julie stopped them.

Julie stopped them.   
This was just another piece of the puzzle.

The nurse came in and he was told he had broken his left wrist, “ Great, no guitar for a while then.’ Luckily he didn’t have a concussion so after a few more questions he was allowed to leave.

Now standing in front of the hospital, his friends at his sides he thought “THE ORPHEUM!"

Apparently he said that out loud because Alex and Reggie were now standing with wide eye seeming to have forgotten about the ‘Gig that would change their lives’

When Reggie piped up. “Omg Bobby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in Love with this Chapter it was rushed and the result of stress to post on time  
> Anyway as always comments are greatly appreciated


	8. The Story of the Fourth Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His breathing increases, His feet take off, he's running out of the building, tears streaming down his face, he needs to find them, He ignores the voices calling after him, one voice harder to ignore than the rest.

This was it, he and his band would finally have their big break, their opportunity at greatness.

They had been playing the club scene for the past few years now, it was only 6 months ago that they had started getting a following, and a mere few months since the band had caught the eyes of a few important people in the music industry. Thanks to one manager they had managed to get a gig at the Orpheum, they were all pumped for it.

Walking onto the stage a surge of power flows over them all, picking up their instruments to start playing.

Take off / Last stop / Countdown till we blast open the top / Face first / Full charge / Electric hammer to the heart / Clocks move faster / Cause it all were after now / won’t stop climbing / Cause this is our time yeah / when all the day felt black and white / Those were the best shades of my life / Don't look down / 'Cause we're still rising / Up right now / and even if we hit the ground / we’ll still fly / kept dreaming like we’ll live forever / we’re living like it now or never / we ain’t searching for tomorrow ( tomorrow ) / cause we got all we need today ( today ) / we’re living on a feeling that's been running through our brains / we’re the revolution that been singing in the rain / don’t look down / cause we’re still rising up right now / and even if we hit the ground / we’ll still fly / keep dreaming like we’ll live forever / but live it like it’s now or never / it’s now or never ( now or never ) 

“Woahhhhhhh! - Yea!”

The voice of a female cheering for them brings them out of their dazes,  
“Thank you, we’re Sunset Curve!” Reggie says winking at their small audience, turning to face each other they start talking.  
“To bad we wasted that on the sound check that was the tightest we’ve ever played!” Bobby says to Luke.  
“But wait until tonight man, when this place get packed with record excts.” Luke says excitedly.

Reggie turns to complement his band mate, “Alex, you were smoking!”  
“ah nah you guys were the ones on fire” he tries to deflect  
“Will you just own your awesomeness for once man?”  
“Alright i was killing it!” Alex accepts.

“OK well I'm thinking we fuel up before the show, I'm thinking street dogs.” Luke suggests.  
“Yes!” Alex agrees.

“Hey Bobby, where you going?’ Luke asks confusion sweeping over his face, until he see the girl that was previously cheering for them.  
“I’m good” he says to the guys then turning to face the woman he says “ Vegetarian i could never hurt an animal.”

“You guys are really good”  
“Thank you.”  
“I see a lot of bands, been in couple myself, i was really feeling it”  
“That's what we do this for, I'm Luke by the way”  
“Reggie”  
“Alex”  
“Bobby” They introduce themselves to her  
“Nice meeting you guys, I'm rose”

“Oh ah here's our demo and a t-shirt sized beautiful.” Reggie flirts.  
“Thanks, i'll make sure not to wipe the tables down with this one” Rose says immune to his charms  
“Oh good call whenever they get wet they just kind of, fall apart in your hands.”  
“Don’t you guys have to go get hot dogs?” Bobby's tries to get them out of the building before they can embarrass him in front of Rose  
“Yea, he had a hamburger for lunch” Luke reveals ignoring the scowl on his friends face.

And that was the last time he saw his friends.

When they didn’t show up to the show Bobby just knew something bad had happened, his friends when never skip out on the chance to play the Orpheum, yet alone they wouldn’t abandon him

* Idk why but i can just imagine this song in the background of this scene, play it if you want, it’ll just make the scene / reading experience better. ( Time - 1.23 ) *  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBamhtBxfro 

His breathing increases, His feet take off, he's running out of the building, tears streaming down his face, he needs to find them, He ignores the voices calling after him, one voice harder to ignore than the rest.

‘Think Bobby think! Where were they headed?’  
“STREET DOGS!’ The realisation of where they went sinks in and he goes impossibly faster towards the old's mobile where they got the street dogs from.  
Turning the corner of the street his feet stall, frozen in place and his heart rate increases as he sees all the ambulances, how could he not? The bright red and blue lights blinding him momentarily.  
Running down the dark alley he can see people holding street dogs throwing up blood, some were passed out on the ground, on couches, on chairs, even on the sidewalk.  
Some had white sheets covering them, Horrible images cross Bobby's mind, of the pictures some were of his friends being in pain, throwing up blood, and the worst of them all, that they were the ones under the sheets. Kneeling down to one he carefully picks up the corner of the sheet silently praying that his fears were wrong, lifting it up he sighs in relief, ‘A stranger’ he thinks, ‘ but where are my friends?’

Walking up to a paramedic he asks, “Have you seen three teenage boys, two brunettes and a blonde?”  
“Can’t say I have sorry pal.”  
Bobby's heart rate increases again  
‘Oh god no, no I have to find them, i need to find them.’

After an hour of searching for them, he slowly heads back to Orpheum, tear streaks running down his face, he falls into the arms of Rose.  
He doesn’t know how but somehow she had gotten him home, looking up to see his surroundings, his tears came harder and faster seeing they were in the studio with all of the guys stuff everywhere, no one had bothered to clean up. They were all way too excited about playing the Orpheum.  
A dream they had never gotten to accomplish.

They both collapse into a pile down on the floor, and that night Bobby cries himself into the soft waves of lulling sleep.

That had been two nights ago, Bobby hadn’t left the studio and Rose was popping out, making sure to keep bobby alive, even if he wanted to go join his band mates, his friends, it didn’t matter where they were, dead or alive, he just wanted to be with them.

Hearing footsteps come up the driveway, he assumes it’s Rose bring him another meal that he wouldn’t bother to eat.  
The doors open and then he hears it, the thing that makes his eyes go wide with shock, surely he thought he would never hear that voice again?

“Bobby?” instantly recognising it as Reggie's voice.

Scrambling to get down the ladder and out of the loft to make sure his brain wasn’t playing some cruel joke on him.

His knees buckle when he sees them, they all run over to him Reggie getting there first, then Alex and lastly Luke wrapping him up in a hug tears coming from everyone at this point, Bobby's eyes close and he lets sleep take him peacefully,

His mind running with questions for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends the Chapter dump, If you liked this story i'll be posting a few more chapters tomorrow and every second day starting on Monday!  
> As always comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> And until next time loves Xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pre chapter yall - THEY AREN"T ALL GOING TO BE THIS SHORT  
> This is a chapter dump of the first eight chapters, if i have managed to capture your eye, new chapters normally come out every second day - or sooner  
> Coments are greatly appreciated
> 
> Anyways till next time loves Xx


End file.
